akiyama sisters
by Neko-uno
Summary: the akiyama clan is a traditional and very very rich family from japan, but the head of the family has sent rika and aina and there sisters to south korea and they go on some crazy adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Rika akiyama**

 **age:19 years old, youngest of her sisters**

 **Blood type: AB**

 **Family: haruka(father) and haruna(mother).iris,veronica,aina, reina(step sisters)**

 **Race: asian, half japanese and korean**

 **Appearance: long jet black hair and dyes it blue flames at the end, and dark brown eyes may be confused as black eyes and pale skin.**

 **Likes:food, anime, manga,animals,sports, fighting, staying up late,cooking and instruments.**

 **hates:dresses , skirt, annoying people,school,teachers, school lunches, getting dentition(happens a lot) pink, getting up in the morning, hates being called short.**

 **Fun facts: has a huge ego, loves hot chocolate and coffee, a complete tomboy, is an awesome cook and loves pulling prank, a talented artist.**

 **Aina akiyama**

 **Age:19 2nd youngest**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Family: haruka(father) and adrienne(mother) iris,veronica,reina, and rika (step sisters)**

 **Race: half french and half japanese**

 **Appearance: long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and peach skin.**

 **Likes: sports,fashion,paino,cute boys,food,getting up early, exercise,cute things, k-pop,cooking.**

 **Hates: slow talking people,pink, hates being called short.**

 **Iris akiyama**

 **Age:22 2nd oldest**

 **Race: asian half french and half chinese.**

 **Family: haruka(father) and irene(mother). Veronica,reina,aina, and rika(step sisters()**

 **appearance : long honey blonde hair and doll like sky blue eyes and peach skin.**

 **Likes: cute things, fashion,waking up early.**

 **Hates: someone hurting her family, sports, fighting,violence.**

 **Veronica akiyama**

 **Age: 23 the oldest sister**

 **Blood type:o**

 **Race: asian half japanese and half italian.**

 **family:haruka(father) and vienna(mother) and reina,iris, aina, and rika(step sisters)**

 **Appearance: long dark brown hair and its natural wavy and hazel eyes and pale skin.**

 **Likes:** **oversized sweater, skinny jeans and sneakers, taking pictures,food, and loves cooking,hanging out with her sisters.**

 **Hates: people who try to hurt her family.**

 **Fun facts: the first camera she got us from her mother then her mother passed away, she the most responsible and mature of the akiyama sisters.**

 **Reina akiyama**

 **Age: 22 3rd oldest**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Race: half japanese half spanish**

 **Family: haruka(father) and reyna(mother) and iris,aina,veronica, and rika(step sisters)**

 **Appearance: long light brown hair and brown eyes.**

 **Likes: hip hop, rock, pop, sports,food,running.**

 **hates : classical music, being bored, doing nothing.**

 **Fun facts: loves to work with rika to prank there sisters.**


	2. first day of college in south korea

Akiyama sisters

"Father, why have you called us" said a girl with long honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes and peach skin, she was wearing a light pink kimono with white flowers on it and a white slash.

"My daughters, i will be sending rika and aina to south korea for college" said a old man with grey hair and sky blue eyes and he was wearing a blue yukata and blue slash.

Two girl at age of 19 one had long black hair and dark brown eyes almost black, blue like flames at the bottom and pale skin, she was wearing a black kimono with white dragons and a white slash. and the other girl also had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and she peach skin and she was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers and a pink slash and both of them choked on there tea and said " **what, why do we have to go to south korea, we wanted go to japan's school of arts(don't know if that is a real school)"**

The old man spoke again and said "rika, aina there is a school of arts in south korea as well and you will not go alone, your sisters are coming with you, and the reason i wanted you to go to south korea school of arts is because i want you to meet kids of other companies and friend them"he said calmly drinking his tea.

"How many years are we gonna have to stay there"said another girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes.

The man said "4 years and reina there are some boys who want your hand in marriage then are in south korea and you will meet them, now start packing you leave in a couple of hour, rika and aina i expect you two to be in school tomorow and rika if you don't go you can say good to anime and manga"

" **Why didn't you tell that us earlier father"** the girls said as they started packing all there things and got on there private jet and rika and aina slept the whole way there while they rest was playing games, on there phones, or something else.

**about two hours later**

"Rika, aina wake up, or you'll be late on your first day of school"reina yelled at her two sleeping."I thought we were still in the plane" aina said waking up.

"We are and dad called me and said that you will be starting school today and you will be there by 3rd period which is history and here is your uniform'" she said showing a yellow button up shirt a a yellow blazer with a black bow and black trimming, a back tie, and a black skirt and knee high socks and shoes.

Rika and aina put on the uniform and iris took pictures and said "you two look so cute like elementary students( both of them are 5.2) oh! And the school won't know you're rich" and rika and aina walked out the door and ran to school when they got there rika says "aina, can we go to the rooftop, it's only 2n period and reina says we have to be there 3rd period and we can leave shiro and usa-chan there, ok"and aina nodded and both of them went to the roof and put rika's stuffed tiger shiro and aina's stuffed bunny usa-chan and went to class.

When the teacher saw them entering the room the teacher said "before we start, class i would like you too meet rika and aina sayuri, would you introduce yourself girls" both of the girls nodded and went in front of the room and aina said "Sore wa anata ni au koto wa īdesu, watashi wa aina sayuri desu, watashi wa watashitachi ga tomodachi ni naru koto o negatte imasu" and the entire male population blushed expect one, then rika said "Konnichiwa, oaidekiteureshīdesu, watashi wa rika suyuri desu" this time the boys and girls population blushed expect one.

"Are you japanese"

"Are you sisters"

"Did you dye your hair, rika?"

"How is your skin so pale, rika"

"Do you have a boyfriend"

"You're so small and cute"

"I just wanna hug you"

"Ok class that's enough, now aina and rika you can sit beside that sleeping boy right over there" she pointed to a boy with brown hair he was sleeping on his desk and the teacher said "class open your book to 78"

**timeskip**

"Rika, wake up, you slept through class" said aina to her younger sister.

"I'am up, let's go the rooftop"rika said talking out her bento and her sister took out her own bento and they walked to the rooftop and opened and saw three boys one of them was from there class, the second one had dark orange hair and brown eyes and the last one had red hair and brown eyes and the girls saw the orange head has holding shiro and brown head holding up usa-chan. And the sisters had an evil smirk on there face.

Both of the girls walked up to the boys and rika walked up to the orange head and had tears on her eyes and "Sore wa watashi no shiro, anata wa shiro o motsu koto ga dekimasen, anata wa watashi kara shiro o toru koto ga dekimasu, kare o modosu" and aina walked up to the brown head and said "Sore wa watashi no usa-chan, anata wa kare ga watashi no monodearu watashi no chan o motsu koto wa dekimasen, watashi ni modotte kare o ataeru" and now both of the girls were crying.

And the red headed boy said "why are they crying, and what are they saying" in korean(if they speak in english its koren) and the girls pointed to there stuffed animals and kept saying it's there's in japanese and the redhead said "taehyung, jungkook, i think those stuffed animals are theres and why is high school students in here" and the two girls stopped quiet and looked down and smirked at each other and said at the same time " **mister, would you like to play a game with us"** and all three boys stared at them and the redhead nodded and the girls said " **can you guess how old we are"** , all three of the boys said "15" and the girl said " **wrong were 19"**

And the boys stared shocked at them and said "no way" and the girls said " **could you please tell me your names"** and the redhead said "my name's park jimin" and the brown head said "my name's jeon jungkook" and the orange head said "my name's kim taehyung but you can call me v, what are you names"

"My name is aina sayuri" started aina and rika said "and i'm rika sayuri" and they both said " **and we are two of the youngest sayuri sisters"** , jimin says "so you have more sisters" and rika nods and says "we have three more sisters" and aina looks at her watch and says "rika,history is about to start", rika pouted and said "awww i couldn't eat my food, i guess i'll eat it in the cr ride home,can we have shiro and usa-chan, better yet you can take it, come on aina let's go" she said grabbing her older sister's hand and walked to class.

"Class we are going to do a play,the whole school is going to participate, you will be in a team, the teachers have already picked out your group, each one of you will receive a paper, there will be 5 people in each time and all of you will work on your own play and your role is already picked out" she said setting a paper in each student's table, rika picked up the paper and it said.

Cinderella

Kim taehyung- cinderella

Rika sayuri- the prince and the real mother

Jeon jungkook- stepmother

Jimin-one of the stepsister

Aina sayuri- the other stepsisters,

The two girls couldn't help but burst out laughing and the class ended and aina said "jungkook, do you wanna come to our house to practice the play, we can invite v and jimin" and jungkook looked at her and nodded and aina said "rika you can ask v and jimin"


	3. jimin in a dress

Akiyama sisters

**rika p.o.v**

Are you kidding me is she trying to expose us, i stared at her for couple of minutes, a sighed and said "fine" and walked out of the class and to there class and i saw jimin and said"jimin do you want to come over to my house to practice the play,jungkook is coming, and aina said to ask you to ask v" and he stared at me and said "sure, i want to see how you would look like a boy" and i grinned and said and said and he said "sure, i'll see you after school in the entrance, and i want to see how you look in a pink dress"

 ****bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg****

Finally school's over **bing** who's texting me now, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo its her again, but she doesn't know i saw it yet, i'll just it ingore it. "Rika,let's go home" and i nodded and followed her to the entrance and saw jungkook,jimin, and v standing there and we walked for a couple of minutes and aina stopped and aina said "rika, can you call our driver to pick us up, i think this is far enough from the school" and i nodded and took out my phone and called our driver and he said he will be there in a minute.

And we waited there for a couple of minutes and a limo came and aina said "aren't you going in" and i got in and the rest followed. And for the whole ride the boys talked to each other and i opened my laptop and said "noooooooooooooooooooo" and aina said "what happened" and i said "my anime website was 1 now its 2nd,i haven't updated for a year and aina said "your so lucky i'm only 10th place" and jungkook said "what are you talking about" and i said "anime rankings, aina and me made websites, aina made one for k-pop and i made one for anime and the rankings are from people who like it and use it, in my website you can text other otakus and post pictures and video"

And aina said "i know you guys are from the korean boy band bts or bangtan boys" and the boys said "How do you know that?" and she said "i know a lot of things you don't know, oh! Were here", and i grinned and said "come on jimin, let's go find you a pretty dress" i said dragging him to iris's room and he said "who's room is this" and i said "iris" it was a big room with a big chandelier, and huge purple king-sized bed, white marble floor, and light purple walls, and it had a 2 purple couch and in the middle was a glass coffee table and a vase with flowers on the table, a drawer next to the bed with a lamp, and a desk with books and paper.

I pulled out a pink dress it was light pink and it had long sleeves and there was a big bow behind the dress, and a small bow at the waistline and the bottom part had flowers on it and he wore the dress and i pulled out a long red wig and put it in his head and i said "done, you look like a girl now, come on let's show the other", i could help but snicker, we went to the living room and saw v and jungkook sitting on the sofa and aina watching a korean drama and when they saw jimin they burst out laughing.

And i sat on the couch and opened t manga volume 1 of denpa kyoushi( ultimate otaku teacher) and the door started banging and aina said "i coming" and i said "aina don't open it" and the door opened and standing there was anna she had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and long legs and the body of a model and she yelled "i'm here to get you rika" and aina said "ummmmmm who are you" and anna said "i'm anna it's nice to meet you" and aina said "what do you mean to get rika back and how did you meet her" and i said "oh! Aina why did you do that, now she's going to tell that story again"

Anna sat down next to aina and said "well i'm a famous scientist in australia and i read one of rika's paper on a teleporting device" and the others looked shocked and said "a teleporting device, how is that a possible"and ana said "anyway we brought rika to australia to see the the experiment but the whole time she was playing on the phone and the experiment failed and she walked out like nothing happened, people beg to get into the lab, but i have to beg a 19 year old girl to come to the lab, and she refuses us for stupid cartoon and drawing books so from now on i will be staying with you until rika agrees to come back"

And she continues saying "isn't my particle pjs cute, and my pillows, and my particle stuffed toy cute" and i muttered "i swear if she says something else about- oh! Jimin you can take off the dress we are not practicing, i just wanted to see you in a dress" and he glared at me and the door opened again, standing there was the rest of my siblings and they here holding bags and boxes and iris said "guys we brought food- rika what did you do to the poor boy" and i said "a play and his role is a girl"and she said "come on, i help you take it off" and he nodded and the two of the them left.

I opened my laptop and started updating the anime website and i yelled "yesssssssssss i'm first place again" and reina said "rika, come here and eat something, dads called and said one of his friends has children and wants you to babysit the children" and i said "i can't i have to go to akihabara to get the first volume of one piece and other manga too" and veronica said "you already have your own library full of manga, and why can't you go to a normal book store do you have to go to akihabara"

And i said "no,because if you buy the manga you get a book signing for that author, and i'm also buying anime figures, so there is no way i'm missing that" and i look around the room and said to the guys "v,jungkook,jimin have you been to akihabara" and all of them said "no" and i said to veronica "when are the kids coming" and the doorbell rang and i opened, standing there was 3 little kids two of they were exactly exact the same,they both had pitch long black hair and light brown eyes and the last one was a boy with spiky black hair and light brown eyes.

All of them jumped on me and said "rika-nee chan , we're back did you miss us" and i nodded and said "rin,rei, and ren you wanna come to akihabara with me" and all three of them jumped up and down and said "me too we wanna go on the maid cafe again" and reina said"you took them in a maid cafe? When was that" and i said scratched back of my head and said "well remember the day, dad left the kids with me and i don't know what to do and they said they wanted to go to a maid cafe, because the saw it on t.v and they wanted to go,veronica who are you texting"

Veronica quickly hid her phone away and said "no one" and i said "yeah no one, aina i need you to help me on something i don't understand also bring my laptop" and she said "sure" and she brought my laptop from the table and we went to a room and i opened my laptop and said "did you see the website veronica was texting" and she said "yeah" and she typed something in my laptop and i said "yeah, i don't have to hack this" and aina tilted her head and said "but you didn't make this website, you were the one who made it, its good veronica-nee chan doesn't know, when did you make this website anyway", i hummed scrolling down trying to find veronica-nee chan's account and say "couple of days ago it's already number 1, found her" and i went to her account and saw her messages and she named a boy her boyfriend.

Oh! Now i'm definitely interested, and i said to aina "aina i found something interesting,it's seems veronica-nee chan has a boyfriend and reina-nee chan as well, an they never told us, what should we do"i said as a smirk was forming on my face and aina said "who is their boyfriend" and i said "reina's boyfriend is kim namjoon and veronica's boyfriend is kim seokjin, aina i just got a plan" and she was also smirking and said "and the plan is" and i said "we are going to bring namjoon,seokjin,jimin,

jungkook,and v to akihabara". And the someone texted me and said to work for them as a maid for a day and i agreed.

And i told aina about it And she nodded and texted namjoon and seokjin and sented to them and they said sure and we got of the room and i said "veronica,reina you wanna going to work in a maid cafe", both of them choked in air and said "what if we don't", aina and me rika smirked "your boyfriend is also coming with us", and both of them blushed and said "fine" and i said "jimin,Jungkook,v you are also coming"

And shiro(my white tiger)came running and the boys hid in the other side of the couch. And i went to my room and updated my other website and ended up sleeping at 7:00am and i went straight to bed and slept.


	4. maid cafe

Akiyama sisters

 ****bbbbbbrrrrriiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggg****

Dammit, shut up **crash**, "rika, it's time to get up, it's 7:30" and there was a dark aura surrounding me and i looked at the person who was talking to me it was reina and i said "let me sleep, wake me up in 30 minute"and i went back to sleep.

"Do you think we should wake her up"

"No"

"Why"

"Last time one of our cousin tried to wake her up and he ended in the hospital"

"I'll wake her up, get behind the couch"

"Rika, the second season of waking dead is out, and we are going to see dragon cry without you"i heard aina say and i jumped up and said "when is it coming out" and she said "i don't know, why won't they just make a second season, also get up and get ready to go to akihabara" i got up lazily and all of them got out of the room and i went to the showers and let the cold water on.

I changed my clothes to black skinny jeans,a white tank top with sakura's blossoms on it and a white hoodie,put my hair in twintails and walk out the door rang and i opened and two guys were standing there one of them had lightish brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes and the other one had white hair and brown eyes.

"Veronica,reina you're boyfriends are here" and veronica and reina came out of the kitchen and hugged there boyfriends and the triplets kept saying "rika-nee chan, rika-nee chan make us onigiri" and i nodded and they sat on the sofa and watched my neighbor totoro and the guys were talking to each other, they told us all of them were in bts, took them long enough.

I Prepare the nori strips. Use a pair of kitchen shears and cut the nori down to desired size.

I got out a small bowl of water handy for keeping your hands wet. Before handling the rice, wet your hands thoroughly. While it won't prevent all the grains from sticking to your hands, it will at least keep your hands from becoming COATED in rice.

I made my onigiri in the mold.

I Scoop some rice into the mold till its about half full. Then make a deep crater in the rice ball, but didn't push to the point that your thumb slips to the other side. This is where your filling is going to go, so just deep enough to place things in.

Insert your fillings into the hole. Make sure that you don't overfill it or it won't hold together! Scoop some more rice over the hole so that all fillings are hidden. The place the lid of the mold on top, and press down firmly.. Push your thumb into the mold bottom and your perfectly formed rice ball should pop right out!

And finally Wrap nori around your onigiri.

After placing the onigiri in a plate i gave it to the the triplets and they started eating it and i said "aina can you pass me a coke" and aina replied "here you go" in a second a coke bottle was sent flying to me and i caught it and started drinking all of the the triplets finish eating we all get in the private jet and the boys act like they never been in a private jet and i sat down and opened my laptop.

When we landed it was almost 11, me and aina went to the anime&manga store while the rest was taking the triplets to the park and ice cream, and when we went to the store, two guys walked over to us and said "hey girls, wanna hangout,we will be gentle" and taehyung and jungkook stepped in front of us and said "leave them alone" and they grabbed taehyung's and jungkook's collar and said "don't but in other people's business"

And aina "rika do something about this, its getting annoying", i nodded and started cracking my knuckles and punched one of them in the face and said "this is my warning to you, get out of my face or i will destroy your pretty face into something not pretty at all" and all of them ran away and aina said "so you two, why did you follow us?", jungkook says "one of your nonna asked to follow you and make sure you don't get in any trouble"

"Rika,aina you're here"y/n and y/sn(your sister's name) hugs me and aina really tight and taehyung says "who are they" and i say "taehyung, jungkook, meet y/n and her sister y/sn" and y/n said "rika, come on we are going to be late". "Late for what" jungkook asked looking at us and y/n said "oh! Rika and aina didn't tell you, me and my sister works as maid and rika and aina helps us" and i said "taehyung, jungkook you are also helping you guys will be bulters"as i said that i grab there hands and run to the maid cafe.

Aina and me went to the changing room and changed into a black maid dress a little above my knees and a white apron with a black bow,knee high socks, and black shoes and taehyung and jungkook was wearing a black button up shirt, a apron that is tied around the waist, black pants, and shoes.

And i see mika coming toward me and say "taehyung,jungkook this is maki she is the owner of this cafe" and jungkook says "how old is she" and i say "she 19",mika repeated "i-m 19 years old, now masters and mistress we would like to introduce you to two new boys helping us and let's welcome rika and aina back for today" and they guest clapped and mika continued "now go serve the guests"

I walked over to a couple and i asked while i took out a notepad and pencil "hello master and mistress what can i get you today" and the women said "can i get a parfait and Cappuccino" and the men said "can i get pasta and cola" and i smiled and said "i will be right back with your order master and mistress" while i was walking to the kitchen i heard a couple of girls say "look taehyung and jungkook from bts is here"and they started fangirling, i ignored them and walked back to the kitchen and told the cook the oder and he handed the food and i went to the couple's table and placed the food on the table and casted the spell and went to a different table.

Mika said "rika,aina can you help out the boys, they are having trouble" and i looked over at them and saw jungkook and taehyung spilling things, breaking stuff, giving people the wrong food. I looked at the time and said "mika can i have my break" and she said "yeah, but please hurry, they are making a lot of mess", i nodded and changed back to my normal clothes and ran to the anime&manga store and grabbed couple of manga, anime, figurines and got the sign of the authors and went back to the maid cafe.

When i walked through the doors i saw veronica,iris,reina were in maid uniforms and was also working as maid and namjoon,jin,jimin,jungkook, and taehyung was breaking stuff, spilling stuff, and giving people the wrong food, while the fangirls were screaming. And i saw y/n outside the mad cafe and i asked her "y/n wanna come to south korea with us and you can start school with us and y/sn too" and she said "well, i don't know what if they don't like me or worse if they bully me" and i said "y/n you and y/sn were the leader of the the gang 9 knives, so i don't think bullying will be a problem"

And she sighed and said "yeah, i'll go with you too south korea, i have to forget about kakeru" and i nodded and we went to her apartment it was messy and small and she packed all of their clothes and i helped her pack y/sn's stuff and we went back to the maid cafe and started working again.

"Finally we're done that was a long day" y/sn said stretching her arms and mika brought out 2 small gift bags out and handed out to y/n and y/sn and i said "open it", the girls nodded and opened it, in y/n's saw a book of all the fairy tales we all worked on it, i did the drawings, veronica nee- chan did the story and the rest helped. And in y/sn's bag was the same thing and mika said "do you like it me and the akagami sisters worked on it" and they nodded and said "thanks guys" and i said "now let's go", y/sn tilted her head and said "go where"

And i said"oh! I forget to tell you but, y/n and you are moving to south korea with us today, we already went to your apartment and packed all your stuff" and i dragged y/sn in to the private jet while y/n followed after us.

"So rika, did you have to drag me, i could just walked and why are we moving" and i said "you wouldn't come on you own will, and you will be going to seoul school of arts", y/sn started choking on air and said "why couldn't we just went to tomoe college" and i said "y/sn our father found out that we had formed a gang in tomoe high school so there was no way he would let us go to tomoe college" and the guys choked on air and said "you guys formed a gang" and i nodded and said "the first couple of days of first year(9th grade) we already formed a gang, it was me,y/n,y/sn, and aina who formed it and other people who joine

in the next chapter of akagami sisters "guys let's go to a haunted house","why, it's not even halloween" in the next chapter y/n and ys/n will be meeting suga and jhope and they will be going to a haunted castle.


End file.
